The invention relates to coalescers.
Coalescers are known in the prior art for coalescing a medium having two immiscible phases, namely a continuous phase and a dispersed phase. For example: in engine crankcase ventilation systems, and other air-oil separation systems, the continuous phase is air, and the dispersed phase is oil; in fuel-water separation systems, such as fuel filters, fuel is the continuous phase, and water is the dispersed phase; in water-oil separation systems, water is the continuous phase, and oil is the dispersed phase. The coalescer element has coalescer media capturing droplets of the dispersed phase, coalescingly growing the droplets into larger drops which further coalesce and grow to form pools that drain. The invention is particularly well suited for engine crankcase ventilation applications, but may be used in other separation systems having immiscible fluids, e.g. air-oil, fuel-water, water-oil, etc.
In designing a coalescer, trade-offs often need to be made. For example, a) high removal efficiency or b) low pressure drop or c) long service life or d) small size can be achieved individually, but not necessarily in combination. The present invention addresses and reduces these trade-offs in combination.